Automotive systems are complex systems that include computers and components to operate and monitor operation automotive vehicles. The systems typically include a processor that controls and monitors engine operation and the like. The system generally operates various control systems that perform automotive functions. By monitoring, minor problems can be identified and corrected before becoming major problems.
One type of sensor often used in automotive systems is an anti-lock braking system (ABS) sensor. Such sensors monitor speed or wheel speed and convey the information back to an electronic control unit (ECU). The ECU then performs whatever operations necessary in response.